Janik Vinter
'Janik Vinter AKA The Bone Doctor '''is the secondary antagonist of the 2015 action spy film ''Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation. He is a high-ranking member of the mysterious terrorist organization known as the Syndicate and the right hand of its leader Solomon Lane. He is portayed by actor Jens Hultén. Rogue Nation After Ethan Hunt is captured by the Syndicate he wakes up in a torture chamber, chained to the wall. Vinter enters the room, and says that he is wondering why Solomon Lane chose to take Ethan alive. Ethan reveals that he knows who Vinter is and that he supposedly died three years ago. Vinter starts beating up Ethan to see how much he can endure. Ethan then adresses Ilsa Faust, who is also present, and tells her that she should leave the room as things are about to get ugly. Vinter agrees. He then choses a bone saw to torture Hunt but is distracted by Faust. Using the distraction, Hunt kicks Vinter in the chest and frees himself. Vinter drops to the ground and hits his head on a pipe which knocks him unconscious. He awakes only to see that his prisoner is fleeing. He takes the gun of a Syndicate henchman and pursues Hunt. During his escape, Faust tells Hunt that she will stay with the Syndicate as a mole. She then runs into Vinter and tells him that Hunt has fled. After the assassination of the Austrian Chancellor, Ilsa meets Solomon Lane. When she knocks on Lane's apartment door, Vinter opens the door. He leaves the when Ilsa enters, leaving her alone with Lane. Hunt meets with Ilsa to discuss the list they stole which containins the names of Syndicate members. However,things go awry when Vinter captures Benji. With Benji as hostage, Lane is able to blackmail Hunt to bring him the blackbox which does not contain the names of Syndicate members but the accounts containing the budget for the Syndicate. While Hunt and his friends make their plans to kidnap the Prime Minister to get access to the money, Benji is visited by Lane and Vinter. Vinter is present when Hunt meets with Faust to exchange Benji for the money, Hunt is able to negotiate Benji's freedom. After Benji leaves, Lane orders Vinter to kill Faust but to leave Hunt alive as he is the only one that knows the codes for the accounts. Vinter and his men open fire but Hunt and Faust escape, killing two of Vinter's men. Vinter and the Syndicate agents pursue them but Hunt and Faust manage to kill many of the Syndcate henchmen. When a henchman temporarily fights Hunt he is seperated from Faust who is followed by Vinter. She attacks Vinter, who draws a knife. They fight but Faust manages to overpower Vinter by cutting him multiple times, then jumping onto his back and forcing the knife into his head, killing him. Personality Vinter is an arrogant and ruthless person, torturing people as much for fun as for gaining information. Trivia * One of the Syndicate's agents has stolen information which contain the identities of every Syndicate agent and the Syndicate's terroristic connections. He was captured and interrogated by the Syndicate and died during the interrogation. It can be assumed that Vinter was the one to torture him. Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Psychopath Category:Brutes Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Sadists Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Knifemen Category:Soldiers Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Misanthropes Category:Right-Hand Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Boxers Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Bullies Category:Athletic Villains Category:Spy Category:Assassin Category:Fearmongers Category:Cowards Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains